The present invention relates generally to captive panel fasteners, and more particularly relates to a captive panel fastener that can be held captive on a panel by multiple retaining elements integral with the fastener itself or associated with the fastener, prior to securing of a nut or other panel by the fastener.
Captive panel fasteners are used in the aerospace industry to hold aircraft panels in place. Captive panel fasteners are arranged so that a screw is held in position extending through an opening in a panel, with the threaded end of the screw extending out through the other side of the panel. In the aerospace industry, it is important that these fasteners be held properly in position, with the fastener held captive on the panel ready for the securing of the threaded end into a nut or hole. What is needed is an improved captive panel fastener design that prevents such fasteners from recessing into or out of a panel. The present invention meets this and other needs.